Money Honey
by Xoriotgirlxo
Summary: Spencer and Ashley were best friends with a secret. Ashley made a choice causing Spencer to leave. It's 2 years later and she's back. Will things ever be the same between them or has to much happend?
1. Homecoming

**A/N Hey guys so this is a new story i've been working on for awhile now and decided to finally post it. This first chapters pretty short but i promise they will get longer. For those of you reading my other SON fanfic i'm so sorry i havnt updated. I got a new lap top and havnt transfered my documents yet, but as soon as i do i'll update on that one as well. Also check out the youtube trailer for this fic i made its called South of Nowhere Money Honey fanfic Trailer. i'll be posting a link to it on my profile. One last thing, for those of you who like the show Degrassi check out the Fadam fic i'm writing with a friend of mine called Secrets in Torres Manor. There's a link to a trailer for that one as well. Thanks. :)**

Spencer

"Spencer! Spence! Look over here!" I pull my shades over my eyes as I exit the jet.

"Ok back up!" I hear Jay yell to the paparazzi from behind me. I quickly make my way to the limo followed by Declan, Rider, Gabe, and Avery.

"Jeeze, it's a mob out there!" Declan exclaims while climbing into the limo.

"Welcome to LA." I laugh.

"What's it like being home?" Rider asks turning to me.

"Weird." I reply. "But good I really missed it." Ok so here's the deal. The names Spencer Dylan Carlin, daughter of rock legend Arthur Carlin. Age 17. About 2 years ago dad decided to do a two year world tour and not wanting to leave me alone he asked me and my best friend Avery Scotts to join. Dads drummer brought along his son as well, Gabe Tyler. While on tour Avery, Gabe and I decided it'd be fun to start our own band. Me, as lead singer, Avery on drums, and Gabe as base. All we needed was a guitarist. While in Chicago we stumbled upon a small club that was having an open mic night. That's where we meant Declan Hart. He was an amazing guitar player so we asked him to hop on our bus and join us. He and his Sister Rider were homeless so it didn't take much convincing. We formed The Lost Souls and ended up opening for my dad's band and releasing 2 hit singles. Now the tours over and were back in LA to record our first album.

"Well it's been an amazing 2 years." Avery says as we arrive in front of his house.

"It has, hasn't it?" I say in return.

"Back to reality." He sighs.

"Hey we still have an album to record. The dreams not over yet." I tell him hoping to lift his sprits.

"True maybe then we'll have our own tour. Call me later?"

"Of course." He hugs us all goodbye. After dropping Avery off we stop at Gabe's house and drop him off to. Rider and Declan will be staying with me and my dad till they find an apartment. We arrive at my house ten minutes later. I stare at the front of the house for a moment soaking it in. I really am back home. I enter the house and am hit with bittersweet memories.

"When does your dad get home?" Declan asks breaking me from my trance.

"Tomorrow. He had to finish settling some things in New York." I explain.

"Sweet, Place to ourselves." He says happily.

"Yea I'll give you guys a tour." I show them the downstairs first which consists of the living room, the game room, kitchen, and one of the bathrooms. Then outback which has the pool and hot tub. Finally I lead them upstairs. I show Declan his room which used to be the guest room.

"I didn't know if you wanted to share a room with me or not." I tell Rider as we reach the door to my bedroom.

"Whatever you want to do Spence. I don't want to invade you space."

"You wouldn't be." I tell her immediately.

"Don't you think it'd be kind of awkward, I mean were already living together now and with everything…" I stop her.

"Ride, we've been living together for the past couple years. We broke up 6 months ago. Shit happens; you're still my best friend."

"I think it'd be best if we had separate rooms." I nod and lead her to the other spare room.

"After you unpack come over to my room ok?" I ask once she's at her door.

"Alright." She says and disappears inside. In case you missed that conversation, yes Rider and I did date. We started dating about 3 weeks after we meant. We hit it off instantly. I loved her I still do, but I'm not in love with her. My heart was stolen a long time ago and I couldn't give Rider what she needed, all of me. We ended on good terms and still remain best friends but it does get hard sometimes. I know she's still in love with me and I wish I could love her back the way she wants me to.

I walk into my room and all the memories come flooding back. I walk over to my dresser and pick up the old pictures. There are some of me and dad, me and Avery, ones with old friends, and then there are the ones with her. I close my eyes and try to block everything out.

"Are you okay?" I'm startled by Rider placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea." I mumble. She looks at the picture in my hand.

"Is that her?"

"Yea, that's Ashley."


	2. No Such Thing as Perfect

**A/N Hey guys, thankyou so much for the reviews. This chapter to is a little short, but don't worry they'll get longer. The first few chapters are just basically introductions. Well let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Think I should smash my laptop in half and never write again? Haha ok well heres chapter 2. :)**

Ashley

"Aiden, Stop." I say, pushing his hands from my breasts down to my waist.

"Sh it's okay." He whispers and tries to move is hands back to their previous position. I forcefully push him off and sit up. He looks at me confused.

"I'm just not in the mood ok?"

"No not ok, you're never in the mood Ash." He whines, furthering my anger.

"Well sorry I'm not some slut that gives it up whenever." I reply and start gathering my stuff.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying it's been over a month. Do you know how many girls are just begging to sleep with them?" I give him a look that says _did you really just say that?_

"Well go sleep with one of them then." With that I turn and leave his house, ignoring his protests for me to stay. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ashley Davies and my life is perfect. I have the perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, perfect parents, and I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad. What could be wrong you ask? Well the thing is there is no such thing as perfect. My whole life is one big charade built on lies and the need to please others. Speaking of pleasing others my phone goes off. I look at the caller ID noticing it's my "best friend" Madison Duarte.

"Hey Mads." I answer reluctantly.

"Hey girl, where are you?" She asks in an overly cheery voice.

"Heading back to my place, why?"

"Well turn around and come get me. We're going shopping and getting some frozen yogurt. Bye bitch." She hangs up before i even have the chance to anwser. I sigh knowing I have no choice but to go. You see with Madison saying no is not an option, not if you want to keep your social standard. I may be head cheerleader but Madison is still the most popular girl in school. If you upset her, she will have no problem turning your life into a living hell. After I pick Madison up we shop, well mostly she shops while telling me stories of her latest hook up and asking me which outfit makes her ass look best. We're currently sitting in the food court eating our frozen yogurt.

"So I was like baby if you want to keep getting with me you're going to have to step up your game and then he just left!"

"What an ass." I say pretending to be interested in her pointless story. I know it may seem bitchy but all Madison ever talks about is either the guy she's seeing that week, or gossiping about the people she hates. One can only listen to so much Madison.

"Oh my god I know, but anyway how are you and Aiden?"

"We're good." I lie. "No better than good were amazing." Madison gives me a skeptical look.

"Oh." She replies in a tone that makes it seem like she's hiding something. "Well that's good."

"Yea, our anniversary is in a few weeks and I still have no clue what to get him."

"Well I'm sure he'll love whatever it is." She says with a tight smile. I wonder what's up with that, but I don't press the issue.

"I suppose." I sigh.

"Oh! So guess what?"

"What?" I ask in a confused tone.

"You remember Spencer Carlin?" My heart involuntarily leaps at that name.

"Yea, what about her?" I ask trying to remain calm.

"Well rumor has it she's back."

"How'd you find this out?" I ask, hoping there's truth to this rumor.

"Some friends of mine said they saw her standing in her drive way the other day. You and her we're like really good friends right?"

"Yea." I whisper. "She was my best friend."

"Oh." Madison says then once again changes the subject to herself. This time I don't even pretend to pay attention. I can't believe it, Spencer back in LA? Something tells me my life is about to get a lot more complicated.


	3. Grey's

**A/N Hey guys thanks again for all your reviews. I'm not to sure if i'm happy with the way this chapter turned out, but let me know and don't forget to check out the trailer for this fic on youtube. Love you all. The more reviews, the faster the updates. :)**

Spencer

After unpacking and taking a short nap I walk downstairs to find Declan and Rider sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, how long was I out for?" I ask while sitting down beside them.

"Only a couple hours, but Spence you have no food in this house." Declan replies as he flips through different channels.

"Yea we'll go food shopping tomorrow; do you guys want to order a pizza or go out and get some food?"

"Getting out would be fun." Rider joins in on the conversation. "We could invite the boys."

"Ok I know just the place." I tell them and pick up my phone to call Avery and Gabe. I tell them to meet us at our old hang out, Greys. It's not the best club in L.A but it was our favorite spot to hang out at when we were younger. It was basically our home away from home, also where I did my first ever performance. I'll never forget that night. I was so nervous.

_Flash back_

"_I can't do this." I mumble and start backing up toward the exit of the club, only to be stopped and pushed forward. _

"_Yes you can." I turn around. _

"_No Ashley, I really can't." I try making a break for it only to be stopped by my brunette best friend once again._

"_Spencer listen to me, you are an amazing singer, and you're beautiful and so talented." She says while putting her hands on my shoulders to get my attention, an action that causes my breathe to hitch._

"_What if I forget the words?" I ask once again trying to come up with a reason I shouldn't perform tonight. Ashley shakes her head at me. _

"_You won't, I've heard you sing it a million times. You've got this and if you get nervous just look at me or Aiden. We'll be right here cheering you on, right Aid?" She asks our other best friend who's standing there looking kind of lost. _

"_What? Oh right. We'll be right here cheering you on, even if you suck." He adds with a cheeky grin. The comment earns him a slap on the shoulder from Ashley. "Ow! I was kidding. You're going to be amazing Spence, don't worry."_

"_Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." I tell them honestly. Were interrupted by the person on stage announcing my name, oh boy. _

"_You're on." Ashley says and gives me a little push towards the stage._

"_Good luck." Aiden adds, giving me the thumbs up. Here goes nothing. I walk onto stage with my acoustic guitar strapped to my shoulder and take a seat on the stool in front of the mic. The crowd goes silent, anticipating my performance. _

"_Hey guys so my names Spencer Carlin, I'm a little nervous because this is my first time performing anywhere that's not my shower." That earns me some laughs causing me to relax a bit. "Anyway, I wrote this a few months ago and I hope you like it. The song is called Until the Stand in the Rain." I take a deep breath and look out into the crowd. My eyes lock with Ashley's and suddenly everything else fades away and it's like were the only two people in the club. With that I find the courage to start the song. Not once do I miss a note or go off key. Before I know I'm in my own world and the crowd is going crazy with applause. I did it. _

"_Thank you." I say and leave the stage with the biggest smile on my face. Ashley runs up and pulls me into her arms. _

"_I told you you could do it!" She tells me while beaming. _

"_You were amazing." Aiden says, then he to pulls me into a tight hug. _

"_Thanks guys, oh my god that was so cool! It was like an adrenaline rush." I say, still not down from my high of performing._

"_Okay rock star drinks are on me tonight." With that Ashley takes my hand, leading me to the bar with Aiden following behind._

_End flash back _

It only takes us another hour and a half to get ready. I'm dressed in my usual rocker attire which consists of my faded skinny jeans, studded belt, tight fitting black band-t, and my signature black boots.

Rider is dressed quite similar, only switching the jeans for a minni skirt and boot for heals. She also decided to tease her hair whereas mine is straightened.

We arrive at the club around 8:30. It's already pretty packed considering it's a Friday night. I smile as I see a familiar blond woman behind the bar.

"Well I'll be." She says as she sees me. "Spencer Carlin is that you?"

"That it is." I reply while leaning over the bar to give her a hug. This woman was like a mother to me, since my own died while giving birth to me. Her name is Kat O'Neil; she's one of my dad's best friends and the owner of Grey's.

"How have you been stranger?" She asks as I take a seat at the bar. "How's your father?"

"We've been good. Dad had some business to finish up in New York, but he'll be back tomorrow."

"Good, make sure he stops by. God, it's been what two years now? What have you been up to? She asks while pouring me a rum and coke. I smile gratefully.

"Well I'm actually in a band now. We're going to start recording our first album next week."

"I always knew you'd be doing something like that. Tell you what I don't have a band booked tonight, how would you band feel about playing a few songs tonight. I'll pay you."

"I…I don't know." I reply while taking a look around the club. It's one thing performing in front of strangers, it's another performing in front of the people you grew up with and haven't seen in years.

"Well you just let me know." Kat says with an understanding smile.

"I will." I tell her before going off to find my friends. It turns out there sitting at a booth in the back and have already begun eating. I join them and tell them about Kats offer.

"Let's do it." Gabe says with a mouth full of food.

"I second that." Avery adds, with is mouth full as well. I roll my eyes playfully at them.

"Ok if you guys really want to I'll tell Kat to put us on at ten." Everyone agrees and I walk back over to the bar. As I make my way I freeze as a catch the site of similar brown curls. I should have known she'd be here. I'm definitely not ready to see her yet. I duck down trying to remain out of site. I manage to make it to the bathroom without being noticed. This is just great.


	4. Meet Again

**A/N Sorry this ones kind of short, but the song used in this chapter is Wishes by Superchick. If you've never heard it look it up it's a really good song. (:**

Spencer

"Shit!" I scream as I kick the trash can. I knew I'd have to face my past at some point, but I didn't think it'd be this soon. I take a deep breath as I splash some water on my face to help calm myself.

"Spence?" I look towards the door as Rider enters. "Are you ok?"

"Yes…no…I don't know." I say sadly.

"What happened?" She asks, her eyes filled with concern. One thing I always loved about Rider was her eyes. You can read her just by looking at them.

"Ashley's out there." I reply. "I saw her and I don't know it freaked me out. I don't think I'm ready to see her."

"Do you want to leave?" She asks, but I can tell she's not ready to go home yet.

I shake my head. "No, you guys are having fun I'm not going to ruin that. We all have to deal with things in life we don't want to right?" Rider steps close to me.

"She really hurt you huh?"

"You have no idea." I sigh.

"Well look at it this way, you go out there and sing your heart out and she'll see just what she let go of." Rider says trying to cheer me up.

"Ok." I say weakly. "Let's go."

"That's my girl." We exit the bathroom and go back over to the guys. I assure them I'm alright as I sit down. We've had a few more drinks when Rider grabs my hand.

"Come dance with me." She demands and pulls me out to the dance floor before I even have the chance to protest. My backs to her front as we bump and grind to the music. Our bodies become one as the song picks up. There's no space between us, I feel her hot breath on the back of my neck. We dance like this to a few songs, but before I know it we're being called on stage.

"Do you still want to go on?" Avery asks, sensing my hesitation.

"Yea, lets kick ass!" I exclaim and we make our way to the stage. I pick up take my place behind the mic and look out into the crowd.

"Hey guys, wow it's weird being back here. Well I'll keep this short and sweet. I'm Spencer and where The Lost Souls, this song is called Wishes." I instantly find myself relaxing as I begin to sing.

_The saddest thing is you could be anything_

_That you could want_

_We could have been everything_

_But now we're not_

_Now it's not anything at all_

_The hardest part was getting this close to you_

_And giving up this dream i built with you_

_A fairytale that isn't coming true_

_You've got some growing up to do_

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish i didn't have these doubts_

_I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish i didn't know inside _

_That it won't work out for you and i_

_I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_After all the things you put me through_

_Tell me why i'm still in love with you_

_And why am i, why am i still waiting for your call_

_You broke my heart_

_I'm taking it back from you_

_And taking back the life i gave to you_

_Life goes on before and after you_

_I've got some growing up to do_

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish i didn't have these doubts_

_I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish i didn't know inside _

_That it won't work out for you and i_

_I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_It's time i said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time i said my last goodbye_

_I wish we could have worked it out_

_I wish i didn't have these doubts_

_I wish i didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now_

_I wish i didn't know inside _

_That it won't work out for you and i_

_I wish that i could stop this wishing and just say my last goodbye_

_It's time i said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time i said my last goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_It's time i said my last goodbye_

As the song ends, I make the mistake of looking out into the crowd again. This time my eyes meet Ashley's and all my earlier fears come creeping.

"Thank you." I say and rush off stage and out of Grey's. I start walking but halt when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Spence." I turn slowly towards her.

"Ashley." I whisper, avoiding eye contact. She steps closer to me.

"You look good." She says while looking me up and down, causing me to shift nervously.

"Thanks." I mutter. "So do you."

"Thanks." She replies and we fall into an awkward silence. "Look Spence I was thinking, now that your back do you maybe want to grab lunch with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." I reply and begin to walk away.

"Spence. Wait!" She calls after me.

"Look Ashley let me be clear just because I went away doesn't mean I forgot about what happened." I say angrily. She looks down ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. I'm about to reply when we hear Ashley's name being shouted from the club. I see Aiden exciting and starting towards us.

"Your boyfriends looking for you." With that I walk away.


	5. Dreams Come True

Ashley

I stand there motionless as I watch her walk away. I knew following her out here was a bad idea, and asking her to lunch well even worse, but I couldn't stop myself. Seeing her tonight made all the feelings I've tried so hard to push away come right back to the surface.

"Ash." I turn to face my concerned boyfriend. "Are you ok?"

"Yea." I reply, even though the weak sound in my voice betrays me. "Come on; let's go back to your place." I grab his hand and lead him to his car.

I can't sleep. We're in Aiden's bed, his arms are wrapped tightly around me and tonight it feels so wrong. Aiden and I's relationship has never been simple. I mean don't get me wrong I love the kid. He's my best friend, my support system. He's familiar and I'm comfortable. I think that's the problem. While I do love him I'm not in love with him. There's no spark between us, not like there was with…no. I stop myself, not willing to let my mind go there.

"Ashley?" He whispers. Weird I thought he was asleep.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering what could possibly be going on in his mind right now.

"I was just wondering, why do you think Spencer left?"

"How should I know?" It comes out harsher than I mean it to.

"It's just weird." He continues, ignoring my tone. "I mean we were her best friends and then all of a sudden she stops talking to us, starts hanging around with that Avery guy then just takes off without even a goodbye. You and her were closer than me and her were, did she ever say anything to you?"

"No Aiden!" I say, this time not caring about the harsh tone of my voice. "It happened just like you said, she just left. I really don't want to talk about this anymore; can we just go to bed?"

"Yea, I love you."

"I know." I whisper, before falling asleep.

Spencer

I wake up this morning very excited. Why, you ask? Well today is the day we meet with Marks studios, the company that will be producing our very first album.

"Hello beautiful people." I greet my band mates as I walk into the kitchen. After the club last night everyone decided to just crash here not wanting to go home only to have to come back first thing in the morning.

"Well you're in a much better mood." Avery says with a smile.

"Yes I am." I reply, trying not to think about last night. I mean what was Ashley thinking, talking to me like she did nothing wrong? Like she didn't completely break me? I quickly shake these thoughts out of my head, not wanting to become upset again.

"Well would you like some breakfast?" Gabe asks me as I sit down. "Declan and I went out and got coffee and donuts early this morning."

"I'd love some." I tell them appreciatively. Rider sets down a chocolate glazed donut and coffee in front of me. "Thank you."

"No problem." She smiles.

After breakfast and a quick shower, we make our way down to Marks studio.

"Welcome." We're greeted by a short guy with dark hair, glasses and tan skin. He has a cheesy smile plastered on his face and looks to be no older than twenty three. "I'm Ethan Marks." He reaches out to shake each of our hands. We spend a few minutes introducing ourselves before being led to a big room with a table and 8 chairs. We take a seat as two more men come in. One is older, his age clearly shows from his white hair to the frown lines on his face. The other one only looks to be in his late thirty's.

"Hello." The older man speaks first. "I am Jacob Marks, Ethan's father and founder of this company, and this is Kyle Taylor, executive producer." He says motioning to the blond man beside him. After all introductions we take a seat and begin the meeting.

"Well," Ethan starts, "your father sent us your demo. We loved all the songs on there. We were thinking the first album will have twelve tracks, and based on the public's response at least two music videos." I look over and notice Declan's eyes gleaming.

"Yea that sounds perfect." I say enthusiastically.

"Ok." Jacob chimes in. "Now if your band takes off, which with your talents we are anticipating it you will be expected to tour. That's not a problem right?"

"No problem at all sir." Avery speaks up.

"Okay well we have a few contracts for you to look over with your father and lawyers. As soon as you get those signed we can sign out studio time." Kyle says while standing up. "It was a pleasure meeting you all."

"You to." We shake their hands goodbye. Our dreams are about to become a reality.


	6. Putting the past behind

**A/N I know i havn't updated in forever but i hope some of you are still following. I've gotten some reviews that this story is boring but this is just the beginning it will pick up promise. Btw i've posted an original story on fictionpress theres a link to the story and youtube trailer on my profile so please check it out and review. Thank you.**

We arrive home just in time to see my dad's yellow Lamborghini pulling into the drive way. I imminently take off out of the car and into his arms. What can I say, I'm a total daddy's girl. Without a mom to grow up with he kind of took the place as both a mom and a dad. You see my mom died of cancer when I was just 6 years old. It really took a toll on our family, especially dad. He started drinking a lot, but it didn't last long. He focused on music and raising me and ended up turning his life around completely.

"How was your trip back?" I ask pulling out of the embrace.

"It went very well. How is it being home?" We pick up his bags and head inside.

"It's been weird…" I pause "but good."

"Glad to hear it." He gives us a tired smile before excusing himself to take a nap.

"Actually a nap doesn't sound like a bad idea." Declan states with a yawn of his own. "You guys don't mind right?"

"Nah go ahead." Rider urges.

"Thanks." He replies before retiring to his room.

"Guess that leaves us." I say, turning to her with a smile.

"Guess so." She says returning the gesture.

"FASTER….FASTER…ALMOST THERE! DAMMIT!"

"Ha!" I yell jumping up. "What's that my fourth win in a row?"

"Yea yea, you suck." Rider replies with a pout followed by her chucking the controller across the room.

"Hey don't be a sore loser." I say with a smirk. We spent over an hour playing some racing video game. It was actually pretty fun.

"So what now?" Rider asks in a bored tone.

"Well we could go for a walk." I suggest.

"Sure." We walk around the neighborhood. It brings back a lot of old memories, some good and some…well not so good.

"Hey is that a park?" Rider asks as we start walking in the direction of the old park around the corner of my house. I can't help the smile that creeps up on my face as one memory in particular comes to mind.

"_Ashwey Spwencer, wait up!" A little Aiden yells trying to catch up to a giggling Ashley and me. We just keep running. _

"_Think we lost him?" Ashley asks as we hide behind a tree. _

"_Yea." I say panting. "But why were we running from Aiden?" " He's our friend." I ask honestly confused. _

"_Spencer," Ashley lets out a frustrated groan. "We've been over this, boys have cooties." _

"_Oh yea." I reply remembering. "Ash?"_

"_Yea Spence?"_

"_What are cooties?" I question. _

"_There like little bugs that only boys get cuz there icky." _

"_Spwencer…Ashwey!"Ashley and I take off running and giggling again."_

"Come on." Rider says shaking me from my thoughts. "The boys are probably awake."

Just as we predicted when we get home the boys are wide awake and standing in the living room.

"Ah there you girls are." My dad greets us. "I was just about to call you Spence, we have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" I ask confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I ran into Raife Davies and he invited us all over for dinner."

"What…no!" I try to stutter out but it's too late he's already walking away.

To say this is the most awkward moment of my life would be an understatement. Turns out Rider and Declan already had dinner plans which leaves me and dear old dad at dinner with the Davies.

"So Spencer, your dad tells me you're working on an album of your own." I look up from my plate to meet Raife's eyes.

"Yea." I mumble out. "We just signed with Marks studio.

"Ah you are very lucky. That company is one of the best. You must tell Jacob I say hello." I just nod, leaving us in another awkward silence.

"Well Raife," Dad chimes in trying to break it. "This roast is amazing."

"Actually I can't cook to save my life; this is all Ashley's doing." I look over and notice the little tint of pink on her cheeks. Weird, I don't remember her ever being modest.

"I didn't know you could cook." I blurt out. She looks at me, probably in shock that I'm actually speaking to her.

"Yea well I kind of picked it up after I got tired of pizza and frozen dinners." My dad and Raife let out a little chuckle at this.

"Yea well the potatoes are a little dry." I grumble.

"Spencer!" My dad yells.

"Excuse me." Ashley leaves the room.

"Go apologize, now!" I sigh and reluctantly get up to follow Ashley. I make my way up the stairs and through the hall that leads to Ashley's room.

"Ash." I knock but there's no answer so I just walk in. she's not in here so she must be in the bathroom. I take this opportunity to look around. Not much has changed. Her walls are still light pink. There's a few cheerleading trophies on a shelf, along with some pompoms.

I continue looking around and stop to look at the pictures on the walls, there's a lot with her dad, some with her mom before she died, some with friends, and some with Aiden, but my eyes linger on one a little longer than the rest. It's Ashley and me at the beach. It was taken freshman year before everything happened. When we were happy.

"That's my favorite." I hear from behind me. I whip around so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. When I get a good look at her, it's obvious she's been crying. Her eyes are all red and puffy.

"Yea mine to." I reply surprising myself. "Anyway," I cough. "I just wanted to say sorry about that comment at dinner. It was out of line."

She shakes her head. "No it wasn't."

"It was. Look what happened between us it was a long time ago. Let's just put it behind us ok?" I say and she nods. I start to walk out.

"Spence," She whispers so soft I almost don't hear it. "For what it's worth I'm sorry." I don't say anything, just walk out into the car to wait for my dad.


End file.
